The goal ofthe Developmental Research Program ofthe M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Prostate SPORE is to fund promising pilot studies in translational prostate cancer research. As in the initial SPORE, the Developmental Research Program in this new proposal will emphasize the support of translational research studies that can generate clinically testable hypotheses to help us reduce the incidence and mortality of prostate cancer or improve the quality of life of prostate cancer patients. The M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Prostate SPORE Administrative Core will solicit Letters of Intent of no more than two pages for innovative translational research from all institutional investigators, including participants in the SPORE Career Development Program. These applications will be screened by the Program Director and Co-Director as well as the Principal Investigator and Co-Principal Investigator according to objective criteria. Investigators of selected applications will be asked to prepare a five-page proposal modeled after an NIH ROl. As appropriate, the Administrative Core will help investigators submitting proposals to formulate translational specific aims and research plans, as many of these investigators will not have expertise in this area. The process will therefore be a major educational activity and will further stimulate the development of innovative translational research concepts. The proposals will be reviewed and prioritized by the SPORE Leaders (principal Investigators, research project leaders, program directors, and core directors). The projects will be funded for 1 year and will be renewable for an additional year. Developmental Research projects will be evaluated ad hoc and annually by the Program Director/Co-Director, SPORE Leaders, Executive Committee, and the combined Internal/External Advisory Board. Fifteen developmental projects were funded in the initial Prostate SPORE. Investigators receiving Developmental Research grants reported 255 publications related to the research (2001-2006) supported by their grants during 2001-2008. A total of 28 externally reviewed grants were funded. Importantly, two investigators who did not have significant roles in the initial SPORE submission are investigators in major projects or cores in the new Prostate SPORE submission: Drs. Lin (Director, Career Development) and Navone (Leader, Project 4; Special Advisor, Project 3; Collaborator, Core C), highlighting the importance of the Developmental Research Program in identifying projects and investigators with potential value for translational research.